Pressure sensitive adhesive sheets used for electronic components such as printed circuit boards and batteries are required not to adversely affect the electrical characteristics of the electronic components. For example, pressure sensitive adhesive sheets attached to or in contact with conductors through which electric currents flow in electronic components are required to have insulation properties.
In addition, electronic components may generate heat during use. If the pressure sensitive adhesive sheets are denatured due to such heat generation, the electronic components may be adversely affected. The pressure sensitive adhesive sheets used for electronic components are therefore required to have heat resistance.
Patent Documents 1 and 2 disclose such pressure sensitive adhesive sheets used for batteries. These pressure sensitive adhesive sheets each comprise a base material and a pressure sensitive adhesive layer provided on one surface of the base material.